Blue, White and Red
by Caoilo
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting a shpeshifter when it seems that it is running to Florida. Cas wants to help so he zaps them all to the place where the shapeshifter is meant to be. Things don't go to plan and Team Free Will meet a strange Doctor with a strange box and an even stranger companion.
1. Don't Give Cas The Map

**Blue, white and red**

Cas tries to zap Sam, Dean and himself to a time in the past but Cas ends up zapped out of power. They are supposed to be hunting a shapeshifter. They appear in a dark ally.

"Dude where the hell are we?" Dean askes looking around.

"I'm not sure." Cas answers looking around.

"Great." Sam says rolling his eyes.

Dean sees a man passing the end of the ally and runs after him when he catches up to the man he can see the man is rich and apparently off to some big do.

"Excuse me." Dean says tapping the man on the shoulder "Where are we?" Dean asks when the man turns around.

"North east." The old man answers.

Dean was aware that Sam and Cas had caught up with him and the old man.

"Ok….North east what?" Dean asks not recognising the man's accent.

"North east London my good man." The old man answers with a posh Victorian accent, he gave Dean a startled look as he notices Dean's strange clothes.

Dean on hearing the answer tilts his head to the right and raised his eyebrows.

"Hear that Cas? So much for Florida." Dean said sarcastically.

"It did look unusually small on the map and I kept wondering why the red, white and blue flag looked different." Cas replied in his innocent yet husky voice.

Dean's face turned red with anger.

"Thank you my good … fello." Dean said smacking the old man on the back.

The old man had stumbled with the force of the hit and hobbled off fast still looking back every now and then.

"Look we need to get clothes fast we're sticking out like-" Sam begin.

"Pie in a whore house?! Yeah no kidding. Well I don't know about you Sammy but I left my pounds, shillings and pence in my suite case and Cas airlines seems to have temporary misplaced it as well as the U.S of A." Dean said clenching his fists at his sides and giving Cas an evil look.

"I told you Dean, it was an easy mistake. The flags had the same colours and the letters were almost the same."

"Almost the same?!" Dean nearly shouted as he marched forward.

Sam grabbed Dean.

"Calm down, check it out there's a men's store right there all we need is cash." Sam said optimistically.

As Sam finished speaking Cas opened his hand.

"Will this suffice!" Cas asked.

Dean's mouth opened wide even in folded old bank notes it was obviously a lot.

They walked across the street and bought new clothes.

[ they look around London for the shapeshifter]

"Dude how are we going to find this thing? We've no video camera to look for it and even if we did we'd be put away and even if we did find it we have nothing to gank in with." Dean said looking at Cas as he spoke to Sam.

"What a waste of time." Dean said kicking a wall.

"I'm sorry you haven't by any chance seen an angel?" The tall skinny man with dark hair asked.

The tenth doctor asked Dean but before Dean could answer Cas pushed past.

"I am an angel of the Lord. Am I the one you seek?" Cas asked proudly.

"Interesting, most angels I meet are made of stone." The doctor said taking out his glasses and putting them on and leaning forward to look at Cas more closely.

"What makes you think he's not?" Dean asked nodding towards Cas.

The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Cas who doesn't flinch.

*Bizz* the blue light shone on Cas.

"What my brother means is we are on our way to the doctor with our friend because he banged his head." Sam said jumping in between the doctor with the sonic screwdriver and Cas.

Sam gave the screwdriver a suspicious look.

The doctor pulled the screwdriver back.

"That's interesting." The doctor said looking at his sonic screwdriver. "I'm a doctor." He said putting the sonic screwdriver in the inside pocket of his coat. "Well sort of." The doctor said moving his head from side to side.

[After some convincing the doctor takes them to the TARDIS]

"Look I really appreciate this but I think we should see a real doctor." Sam tried to say without offending the doctor when they saw a blue police box.

The they turned to walk away.

"What's with the box?" Dean asked Sam.

"No idea. Let's just leave." Sam said and he and Dean turned around.

"And what was that blue buzzing thing? EMF?" Dean asked again.

Sam shrugged "Didn't look like any I've ever seen."

Sam and Dean realised Cas wasn't with them. They turned and saw Cas stepping into the TARDIS.

"Cas!" Dean shouted and ran at the TARDIS.

The doctor held the door open by leaning out of the TARDIS.

"Come on we haven't the whole century to wait. Well we could but I've nothing for tea and I'm looking forward to twenty-first century fish and chips."

Dean and Sam didn't pay much attention to what the doctor was saying; they just rushed past to get Cas.

Dean was first in and nearly fell down the ramp.

"Sam dude, you seeing this?"

"Yeah Dean."

"You a which?" Dean asked the doctor when he reached Cas.

Dean turned to face the doctor with a look on his face that said if the doctor was one Dean would take him out. The fact that he had no weapons was not going to stop him.

"No need to be rude." The doctor said frowning.

"Oi fly boy get your hands off me." Donna said coming up a hall.

"I don't care if you want to get out of here, you leave my everything alone." Donna said walking sideways up the hall so she could keep one eye on Cas who fallowed her up the hall.

Dean realised that Cas must have walked down the hall while he was distracted by talking to the doctor.

"Is there no such thing as personal space where you're from?" Donna asked as she slid into the room.

"You're telling me." Dean said.

"I used most of my grace to gain funds I must replenish my grace." Cas said slowly following Donna but keeping his distance.

"Donna this is Sam and Dean Winchester." The doctor indicated the tall brunette man and the slightly shorter blond haired man.

Dean gave a little wave but realised neither he nor Sam had told the doctor their names.

"And that is-" the doctor began to say.

"Cas angel of the Lord, who thinks he can touch my soul or so he says. Well it ain't happening sunshine." Donna said moving her petty coat further away from him.

"These words are strange, how is a person sunshine?" Cas asked looking at Dean.

"Look, thank you for showing us your lovely… eh well this but we should be leaving."

Donna who had not taken her eyes off Cas, not even during the introduction to Sam and Dean now turned and saw their new companions.

"Oh, hello there." She said moving quickly standing in a way that meant she could talk to Dean but keep Cas in view.

"Donna Nobble since you didn't ask and your…. Whatever he is, doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Donna said giving Cas a warning look as Cas moved towards her.

"He's not my anything." Dean said defensively.

There was a bang and the TARDIS shook. Donna fell over, Cas put his hands up to show he didn't touch Donna.

Dean bent forward to help her up.

"Hello, squirrel." Crowley said tilting his head and looking at Dean's backside.

"Crowley." Dean said letting go of Donna and instinctively reached for his gun in the waistband of his jeans forgetting that he not only didn't have a gun but he wasn't wearing jeans either. "Damn it!" Dean said his fist making a downward punch.

"Packed light I see. Well I'm liking the new look very Colin Firth of you." Crowley said with a smile.

"Crowley." The doctor shouted appearing on Crowley's other side, the doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Crowley.

"Nice to see you too lama." Crowley clicked his fingers and the sonic screwdriver disappeared.

"Put on the glasses, you know what they do for me." Crowley said in his gravely tone.

"Who knew Crowley was in love with a doctor. I'm going to cry." Dean said sarcastically.

Crowley ignored Dean.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Moose." Crowley said looking over Deans head at Sam.

"Seen as I've got you all here I'd like to let you know that I'm really loving they twenty-first century without all the interruptions and the distraction. Hell is filling up nicely thanks to you lot disappearing." Crowley said with a wide smile.

"Crowley you son of a bitch." Dean went for Crowley.

"And who is this lovely young thing?" Crowley asked, popping up behind Dean and talking to Donna.

"Donna." She answered taking her hand away from him.

"Nobble right?" Crowley asked and Donna looked shocked.

"How's granddad Nobble? Still hanging on in there?" Crowley asked. He chuckled when he saw the angry look on Donna's face.

"Tell him I have ten years for him whenever he wants it, interest free."

Donna moved forward with her finger pointed at Crowley.

"Oh please, I've been around longer than your doctor here I've heard it all. "Don't you dare" "Please don't" "Stop you're hurting me"." Crowley said in a shrill voice that was an imitation of a woman.

"How are you older than me?" The doctor asked.

"Hell years." Dean and Crowley said together.

Dean looked angry that they had said it at the same time but Crowley just smiled.

"Well it's been fun but Hell's hotting up. See you boys'. Oh wait, I enjoyed your absence so much I thought I'd give you a present. Cheerio." Crowley clicked his fingers and was gone.

The doctor was aware that his sonic screwdriver was back in his inside pocket. But this was not what Crowley had meant by present, there stood in the door frame of the hall was Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hey Doc." Jack says a little surprised.

"Great who's this guy?!" Dean asks rhetorically as he nods his head towards Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack says walking over and shacking Dean's hand.

Something in Jack's stare makes Dean blush as he gives an awkward smile and chuckle in a Sam-help-me sort of way.

"If you too want to get a room just let me know." Sam said leaning forward and whispering into Dean's ear.

Dean elbowed Sam in the stomach with his free arm.

"Joke." Sam coughed as he stepped back.

"Excuse us." Dean said smiling as he let go of Jacks hand and pushed Sam into the hall.

"Look we have a decision to make." Dean said facing Sam but keeping the doctor in view.

The doctor was walking around the console trying to fix whatever was stopping it from taking off.

"He's all your's." Sam said joking about Jack.

"Grow up! We have to decide if we should stay and find this shapeshifter or leave and stop Crowley." Dean said.

"Let's find a way home; some Victorian hunter can deal with this shapeshifter." Sam answered.

"So you're hunters." Jack said coming around the corner and leaning against the frame of the door with his arms folded and his legs crossed.

"Yeah so?!" Dean said moving forward.

"Whoa cowboy I'm just saying that I think you both do a great job, I mean "Hell" the hell and you know facing off with Azazel and all those other things, even other hunters and the way you fought the apocalypse." Jack said with a wide smile.

"What about an apocalypse?" Sam asked leaning his head forward.

"Jack?!" The doctor shouted warningly.

"Oops, that's time travel for you, you can never keep it straight in you head." Jack said with a wink then he turned and walked over to the doctor who was watching Jack over the top of his glasses.

"Hey they've time travelled, they might have known." Jack said lifting his hands.

"Ok I'll watch what I say from now on." Jack said as the doctor kept watching him.

Sam and Dean walk over to the doctor.

"What's Johnny Depp on about?" Dean asked as he reached the doctor.

"Well as time travellers we come across lots of things, some which never happen and others that become alternate universes." The doctor said taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket.

"So you could stop this apocalypse?" Sam asked.

"Eh." The doctor said breading out. "Probably not." The doctor said standing up and scratching his head.

"Run that past me again?" Dean said moving his brother out of the way.

"Well you see there are these fixed points in time that-" the doctor began to explain.

"You're telling me that you're the protector of earth and you are not going to stop an apocalypse." Dean asks turning his head a little to the side almost as if he wanted to hear the doctor better.

"Well I don't really interfere in the natural or-"

"What the doctor is trying to say is, if we can help when the time comes, give us a call." Jack walks over and hands Dean a piece of paper.

"Dude this says single and up for fun!" Dean says holding it away from himself.

"Sorry wrong card." Jack said with fake confusion in his voice as he took the paper back.

Sam gave a snort of laughter.

"Shut up Sam." Dean mumbled.

"Here." Jack said handing him a small blue card.

"Eh what number is on that card?" The doctor asked Jack.

"The TARDIS one." Jack answered.

The doctor looked like he was going to argue with Jack.

"Don't worry I have it diverted it to my phone." Jack said with a wink which Dean saw and that made him stand there tensely.

"Ok , just so I didn't miss anything." Donna said coming around the console to stand by Jack. She didn't seem to like the idea of standing over the far side on her own with Cas.

"I'm in a time machine with two aliens-" Donna started.

"One alien." The doctor said correcting Donna.

"What about Jack?" She asked.

"Well Jack's human just from the fifty-first century." He told Donna who looked confused.

"I'm sure I have a little alien in me. I wouldn't say no to more." Jack said winking at the doctor who smiled but in an amused way.

"Ok so one alien, one human from the future, two Americans' from my time and one angel and we're all in this time machine oh and there's this demon-"

"King of Hell technically." Dean says, then waves his hand in a forget-I-said-anything way.

"King of hell and a creature called a shapeshifter?!" Donna finally finishes.

"Alien." The doctor and Jack say at the same time.

"Ok an alien then. Wasn't there something about an apocalypse?" She asks.

"Eh yap." The doctor answers not looking towards Sam and Dean.

"Lovely." Donna says sarcastically.

After a few minutes the doctor goes back to fixing the TARDIS making lots of noise.

Dean moves towards Donna putting more space between himself and Jack.

"Why did you say American like that?" Dean asked with a polite smile as he tried to sound casual.

"What I just said American." Donna said shrugging

"Yeah but in that way, you know." Dean said with a little nod in a way that said it's-ok-you-can-tell-me-the-truth.

"Americans, you're all just a bit flashy." Donna said doing jazz hands.

"What about him?" Dean asked indicating Jack.

"He was adopted." Donna said.

"Ouch could you say that in a way that's not so painful?" Jack said jokingly with his hand over his heart.

"Oh come on doctor can't you play music or something all this banging is doing my head in." Donna tells him.

"Ok." the doctor says standing up and pulling is suit jacket down by the ends. He flicks a switch and after a second the music plays.

Donna walks over to Sam.

"Come on I bet you've some moves." Donna dragged Sam to the part of the floor near the hall that had the most ground.

Dean saw Jack walking towards him and wished there was somewhere else to stand. He backed away a bit and Jack smiled at him but stopped in front of Cas.

"Come on you can show me how lose those angel feathers are." Jack said taking Cas's arm.

"On earth angels have not feathers. Humans cannot withstand our glory and-"

"It's just a dance." Jack said rolling his eyes.

Cas fallowed Jack who moved to stand near Sam and Donna who were dancing with a space between them and without touching. Sam shrugged with his elbows bent and his palms out and facing upward when he saw Dean look over. Sam and Donna were doing a sort of twist dance; Jack on the other hand was sort of waltzing dance, with Jack looking very comfortable and Cas looking very ridged and unmoving.

Dean slowly walked over to the doctor who was wearing his glasses again and working on the controls, every now and then running his sonic screwdriver over a particular part and holding it in his mouth when he wasn't using it.

"Is it always like this." Dean asked indicating the dancers.

The doctor looks up over his glasses at them.

"No, well sometimes I have one or two people travel with me sometimes I'm on my own but mostly I find one particular travel companion." The doctor answered.

"Yeah but he knows how to pick us." Jack shouted over the music.

"And you just bump into these… people?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that's kinda strange, works out in the end though." The doctor answered.

"Really? Always?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Well it is a time machine!" the doctor said not looking at dean.

"Do you want a hand or something, I rebuilt my Impala from scratch I'm sure I could have a look." Dean offered taking off his Victorian coat, leaving it on the chairs and rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt.

Dean leans under the console and sees lots of wires and mettle that don't make any sense to him.

Dean comes out with a confused look on his face.

"It's not an Impala, it's a bit more complicated than that." The doctor says throwing his sonic screwdriver a little into the air, lets it spin, catches it and then puts it in his inside pocket.

"Oh don't insult baby." Sam said with a laugh.

"Who?" Jack asks.

"That's what he calls his car." Sam answered.

"Sam!" Dean growled.

"You think that's funny. He calls the TARDIS "Sexy" when he thinks I'm not listening." Donna said in stiches.

Dean looks at the doctor, who only moments ago was laughing at the idea that Dean calls the Impala baby, was now red in the cheeks and diapered under the console again.

After a few seconds the music stopped.

"Doctor, you spoil sport." Jack said turning to face the console where the doctor's legs were visible from under the console.

"Wasn't me." The doctor mumbled apparently holding the sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

"No wonder this one fell from heaven. He has no idea how to flap his wings. That or he prefers a different partner." Jack said winking at Dean as if they shared a secret.

"Sam!" Dean said with his jaw shut.

"What I was sneezing." Sam said smiling.

The doctor comes out from under the console wearing his glasses and scratching his head.

He stepped backwards still looking at the console, he pressed his sonic screwdriver against his lips as he stood there leaning on the back of his chair and thinking.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked the doctor walking over to where he stood at the chairs.

"Nothing, that's the problem, I can't find anything that mean the TARDIS can't fly."

Suddenly the blue centre of the console started to move up and down and make a sort of screeching, whining sound.

"Ah." The doctor said jumping forward and flipped switch.

"Twenty first century her we come." The doctor said pushing a circular button.

"So if you didn't fix it how are we moving?" Dean asked the doctor.

"Don't look a Time and Relative Dimension in Space machine in the time rotor." The doctor said smiling.

"In the what now?!" Dean said looking more confused than ever.

The doctor laughed and flicked another switch.

"Hey promise me that when we land you won't just flap your wings and disappear." Jack said walking over to Cas who became tense again.

"It doesn't work like that." Cas answered plainly.

"Yeah what about you good looking? Are you going to keep in touch with me?" Donna asked standing close to Sam.

"Well eh." Sam started to say with an awkward laugh and smile. "We move around a lot." He tried to say as an excuse.

"Oh come on Sammy I'm sure you can give her one of you numbers." Dean said.

As Donna faced Dean, Sam gave Dean a shut-the-hell-up look which made Dean laugh.

"Donna you don't want his number you'd die if you get to close." Jack joked and winked at Sam but felt guilty when he saw the hurt yet curious look on Sam's face.

"Thank fully I'm a little more expendable." Jack said looking over at Dean who turned away.

"Hey Doc, how long till we've back on home turf?" Dean asked trying to ignore Jack.

"Now!" The doctor said as the TARDIS stopped making noise.

"America?!" Donna said rushing to the door.

"I've taken you to other planets!" the Doctor said defensively.

"Yeah but it's America!" Donna almost squealed picking up her petticoat and dashing through the door.

The doctor went after her.

"Doctor is there somewhere we can get changed?" Dean tried to ask but the doctor walked out and let the door shut behind him.

"I can show you if you like." Jack offered.

"I think we'll manage to find it on our own." Dean answered pushing Sam towards the hall.

"Yell if you need a hand?!" Jack offered.

"I'm sure he will." Sam called to Jack. "Ow!" he added and Jack could tell that Dean had hit Sam.

"Cas!" Dean shouted when he realised that Jack was standing there smiling at Cas who stood there staring back.

Sam had dressed first Dean complained there was nothing in the place that he would wear.

"I mean where did this guy get this stuff?" Dean asked as they all picked clothes.

"Hey look Sammy a clown's coat." Dean said picking up a colourful long coat.

Sam gave Dean an evil look.

Sam settled on a T-shirt with an open shirt over it and a pair of black trousers.

Cas had found a dark brown over coat that seemed to be made of velvet and had thick cuffs.

"This doesn't feel right." He said running his hands over the fabric.

"Really coz it looks great." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam left when he had dressed leaving Dean to open every closet and wardrobe as Cas got dressed.

Dean Found clothes that would do and put them on, he decided to wait for Cas in the control room.

Dean sat on the edge on the console and accidently hit of something he turned around. The small screen had come on.

Dean sees the face of the tenth doctor but it changes and the number nine appears below the next face, the faces keep changing and the numbers count backwards till they reach number one. Then the screen reads companions, an a ray of women and men are shown and under most are either the words left behind or deceased. Then came a list of enemy's which went on for quite a bit, then Dean heard Cas coming. Dean managed to turn the screen off before Cas saw it.

"Come on!" Dean said making Cas walk out the door first.

When Dean stepped out of the TARDIS and into the Pittsburgh sunshine, Jack came over to him.

"So long." Jack said in a friendly tone.

Dean shook Jack's hand, but pulled jack's gun out of its holster with his free hand. Jack held up his hands and backed away.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as Dean pointed the gun at the doctor.

"He's the shapeshifter!" Dean shouted to Sam as he took the safety off.

The Doctor raised his hands to show he was not going to defend himself.

"First I'm a witch now I'm a shapeshifter? I'm A TIME LORD." The doctor said the last part slow and clearly as if talking to a young child.

"What you are is a killer!" Dean said taking a step forward.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Sam asked moving towards his brother.

"I saw it all in there." Dean gestured with his head to indicate the TARDIS. "He can change his face and he has killed thousands." Dean continued.

"He's saved Billions." Donna shouted.

"What about those other things, those other aliens? Things like the Dalicks?" Dean asked.

"It's pronounced Dahleks? But spelt d-a-l-e-k-s." Donna said angrily.

"Bigger picture!" The Doctor said to Donna as he nodded towards the gun.

"And you've never met one because if you did you'd be dead." Jack said as he stepped in front of the doctor.

"You would say that." Dean retorted.

"There is nothing more terrifying then looking into the black empty, soulless eyes of a Cyberman and knowing that they want to tear your insides out, to remove all that makes you, you." Donna almost screamed.

"Don't give me that crap. You stay with him Donna there's only two ways it could end for you, dead or left behind." Dean's concern was evident.

"Shooting me won't solve anything." the doctor said stepping a little aside from Jack.

"We'll see." Dean said as he fired a shot at the doctor but hitting Jack who moved into the line of fire.

Jack falls to the ground.

"Shot with my own gun." Jack said with a weak laugh as he lies on the ground bleeding. "How many bullets does this make?" Jack askes as the doctor bends down to him.

"Stop!" Donna bellows as lifts her petticoats and walked around Jack and the doctor.

"I'm trying to help you!" Dean roared at Donna still pointing the gun in the doctor's direction.

"This isn't helping anyone." Donna responded.

Suddenly the TARDIS starts to form around the doctor, Donna and Jack.

Dean moves to the right a little trying to get a clean shot at the Doctor. He emptied the whole barrel of the gun but the TARDIS has fully formed and is now disappearing again with all three safely inside.

"Dean why did you do that?" Sam asked as Dean walked towards the Impala.

"Sam he is more dangerous than anything we've ever faced and he has a time machine. I mean he could change anything he wants that makes him dangerous."

"He's gone Dean and he is probably never coming back." Sam said angrily.

"Oh I'm going to make damn sure of that. I'm going to find out everything I can about him." Dean told Sam.

"Dean this is probably the first time he has been here."

Dean opens the driver's door of the car.

"Come on Sammy, in every alien movie where do the aliens' go? He's been here before and I'm going to find out when and why." Dean climbed in to the car.

"I find it hard to believe that this Doctor meant us any harm." Cas said to Sam.

"Maybe not but Cas he has a point, I mean who is keeping an eye on this guy? You know tomorrow he might go back in time and change what happened and we wouldn't even remember him but he'd know us." Sam said coming to Dean's defence.

"I would remember!" Cas pointed out.

"Yeah Cas but you're not always around." Sam said with a shrug,

Cas looked wounded and vanished.

Sam climbed into the car.

"Cas bail?" Dean asked.

Sam pressed his lips and gave Dean a disapproving look.

"Guess the trip in the blue box gave him back his grace."

Sam didn't answer.

"He'll show up when he's finished mopping. Angels who knew they were so angsty." Dean said pushing the button on the radio and a Kansas song came on.

The screeching, whirling sound stopped and now the TARDIS moved quietly.

Donna was crouched on the floor. Her hands which were covered in blood, were pushing on Jacks chest.

"Come over here and help me!" Donna said crying to the doctor who had been busy running around the console pushing buttons and flicking leavers.

"Oh Donna! No it's ok." The Doctor told her gently as he tried to get her to stand up.

"How can you say that? He saved you and you're letting him die." She tied to push the doctor away.

"Donna, just watch." The Doctor said turning Donna around.

It took a few seconds but finally Jack gasped for air.

"Why didn't you say something?" Donna demanded hitting the Doctor with her bloody fists.

The TARDIS shook, Donna and then the Doctor turned to see Crowley in the door way of the hall.

"Oi you!" The Doctor shouted as he pointed at Crowley and walked towards him.

"That sentence, better end with the words "get your coat you've pulled." Crowley said with a wide smile.

"You think you're so cleaver."

"True." Crowley agreed as he nodded.

"The Winchesters' want me dead!" The doctor told him angrily.

"Welcome to the club, maybe we should get jacket's made?!" Crowley said fixing his coat.

"They didn't know I existed, now they are going to "Gank" me." The doctor said furiously.

"Come on, look at Torchwood, created to find and kill you and now you're besties." Crowley indicated Jack.

"Oh give them time, they'll forget about you or you know they'll try to kill you but you'll go back in time and stop them. It's all very predictable really." Crowley said with a smile as he took a drink from a glass of whisky he made appear out of nowhere.

"Look here you egotistical, finger clicking-"

"Be careful, you wouldn't want to upset my dogs." As Crowley spoke there was a growl from his side.

"Good boy." Crowley said patting the air.

"What did you achieve? Nothing because your life is so empty. You are so attached to those boys because without them you have no link to the world. If they were dead you would be rotting away in hell" The doctor said getting into Crowley's face.

"True that's probably the reason I haven't killed them… yet." Crowley walked a little further away to give himself space from the Doctor.

"You see-" Crowley said pointing a finger of the hand that held his drink. "You and this thing," He said pointing around the TARDIS in general. "Even your companions are just along for the ride. There' no one there to say no to you or to stop you from getting into trouble… well I have a funny feeling that's about to change." Crowley took another drink when he finished speaking.

"Are you going to be the one to stop us?" Donna demanded.

"No!" Crowley answered in fake shock as he showed his white teeth with his widest smile yet.

"Who then? Rocky and Bullwinkle?" Jack asked now standing with Donna and the Doctor.

"Hey only I get to call them that!" Crowley snapped. "And no not them either." He added.

"Then who?" the Doctor asked starting to think Crowley was making idol threats.

"He will knock four times." Crowley said knowingly.

The doctor's face fell yet Jack laughed as if Crowley was talking nonsense.

"Come here and put those lips to good use." Jack said teasingly to Crowley as he puckered his lips.

"I only fall for that trick once." Crowley said unamused as he continued to watch the Doctor.

"Come boy." Crowley called to his hellhound.

"Oh and don't worry about your feathery friend I gave him his powers back the moment you left." Crowley was about to click his fingers when he looked surprised. "I almost forgot, the master sends his love. Toodals." And with a click of his fingers he and his hellhound were gone.

"Doctor what was he talking about? Who will knock? This master?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor mumbled as he pretended to push, pull and flick things on the console.

"Ok so who's up for fish and chips?" the Doctor asked turning around to face them with a great big smile on his face.

The End

(For now)


	2. Cry Me a Pond

Three years later

Somewhere in the Utah desert stand a tall woman with Curly blond hair wearing denim, a shorter, red haired woman, wearing a red tartan shirt, a red haired, skinny, man in a green striped T-shirt, all talking to a dark haired man with a Stetson on his head and a bowtie around his neck.

As the small group stand talking there is a *ping* sound and the Doctor's Stetson flew from his head.

"What the-?!" The Doctor said turning to face Dean Winchester.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as his brother ran forward with a gun raised.

"That was my Stetson!" The Doctor said in a sulky tone.

"So?" Dean grunted as he stepped in front of the Doctor.

"Stetson's are cool." The Doctor said smiling as if the gun wasn't even there.

"Are you the doctor?" Dean demanded as Sam stood beside him.

"You should really be sure who you are shooting at sweetie." River said pointing her revolver at Dean.

"Is she your new Jack?" Dean asked the doctor not taking his eyes off him.

"Why is she more your type." The Doctor asked with a sly grin.

"I have spent the last three years hunting this…. thing. I'm not going to let him go because some Brit bimbo has a revolver." Dean side glanced River who's jaw tightened at Dean's insult.

Dean had been telling the truth about hunting. No matter what job Sam found Dean was uninterested. If it wasn't something to do with The Doctor Dean didn't want to know. Eventually Sam realised that if he didn't help Dean, Dean would do it on his own which was likely to take longer and wind up with Dean getting hurt, so all the jobs Sam found would have to be dealt with by other hunters.

"Sorry but did we miss something?" Amy asked stepping forward.

"Stay back!" River warned her.

"I see you've traded up your red head for a newer model." Dean said with a smug tone.

"What's he talking about?" Amy asked.

"Spoilers." River said as Dean went to speck.

"How about we just talk this out?" Sam said moving forward.

"I'm doing this Sam!" Dean bellowed.

"I vote we give Sam's way a shot." The Doctor said putting his hand in the air.

"Ok so Yes I'm the Doctor. Jack isn't dead and Rory there is Amy's husband. I like to call them the Pond's, though that's her last name not his." The Doctor said with a knowing smile.

"Wait did you say Amy Pond?" Sam said looking a little more closely at Amy.

Amy flinched and moved closer to Rory, she didn't like the look this Sam was giving her.

"Don't listen to him Sam, he'll say anything!" Dean looked at his brother.

"Amy?" Sam said walking around the Doctor.

"Yeah?!" Amy said her Scottish accent becoming more pronounced.

Sam stood in front of Rory.

"Protect your woman." Amy said pushing Rory forward.

"You look different."

"Do I?" Amy asked even though she was sure they had never met.

Amy nudged Rory.

"Don't look at my wife like that!" Rory said level with Sam's chest.

"Please." Rory added after getting a stern look from Sam.

"She's not your Amy." The Doctor said turning from Dean to look at Sam.

"See she's not your Amy she's his." Dean told Sam.

"Hey if she's anyone's she's mine." Rory added.

"Hey I'm no bodies!" Amy said crossing her arms and giving the men an angry look.

"Sure a minute ago it was all "protect your woman!" Rory said half turning to Amy.

"I told you Sam you can't trust this dude."

"Can we just put the guns away for a moment?" Amy suggested.

"I will when he does." River said still aiming her gun at Dean.

Slowly Dean lowered his gun and River mimicked him.

Just then the Doctor turned around out of the water came an astronaut.

"Whatever happens now Amy, you cannot intervene." The Doctor said walking towards the waters edge.

They stood to far away from the Doctor and the astronaut to hear what they said.

The astronaut shots the Doctor with some sort of laser.

They were all shocked and Amy started to run towards the Doctor.

"Doctor!" She shouted.

Sam and Rory grabbed her.

"Don't." River said looking at Amy.

"I'm sorry." Said the Doctor turning to them all as he began to regenerate.

The astronaut fired again and this time the Doctor hit the ground and lay there, dead.

Dean and River ran forward and started to shoot at the astronaut but no shots hit their mark.

Amy, Sam and Rory were surrounding the Doctor Amy siting by the Doctors side.

"He can't be dead!" Amy said rocking back and forward.

"He was shot while he was regenerating, his body was died and he didn't make it to the next one." River explained.

A man walked over and laid down a can of petrol.

"He said you'll need this." The grey haired man said before turning to leave.

"Petrol?" Rory said stating the obvious.

"A time lords body is a miracle even a dead one, there are people who would tear the world apart just for one cell. We can't leave him anywhere we can't bury him" River explained.

"What do we do Rory?" Amy asked hugging the Doctors dead body.

Rory looked at River helplessly.

"We do what the Doctors friends always do; we do what we are told." River answered Amy.

"There's a boat over there." Sam pointed out.

"A hunters' funeral for a "Time lord"?" Dean asked out raged.

"Dean!" Sam said at Dean's lack of empathy.

Dean and Sam lifted the Doctor's body in to the boat while Rory and Amy looked for kindling.

"Thank you for doing this." River said to Dean and Sam.

"I know you had a grudge but still." She finished.

"Look I know he was your friend but all that astronaut did was save me a job." Dean muttered in her ear as Amy and Rory returned.

Amy gently placed the dried sticks and seaweed around the doctor. Dean had told them that without it the petrol would burn out. It wasn't true but River had known that this was a way of getting rid of them.

Sam, Dean and Rory pushed the boat out till the water was up to their chests, well Dean and Rory's chest and Sam's waist. Then Sam took his lighter out the top pocket in his coat and lit a piece of stick. They waded back to shore.

Soon large flames rose around the Doctor's body and Amy became aware that she was cold. Dean took of his brown leather jacket and placed it around Amy's shoulders.

"Who are you?" They heard River ask the old man. "Why did you come?"

"Same reason as you." The man said pulling out a blue envelope.

River reaches into her pocket, they both hold out their cards. The old man's said 4, Rivers said 2.

The man turns to them all.

"Doctor Song, Amy, Rory I am Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again but you'll be seeing me." The old man bent down picked up his petrol can and walked off.

"There were five." River said turning to the group.

They went to a dinner in the nearest town.

"I was two, you and Rory are three, Canton was four the Winchester boys are five, so who is one?" River asked Amy. "Who does the Doctor trust most?" River asked.

"I've got no clue but what I do know is I need pie." Dean said looking for a seat.

"Hey I got a clue." Dean said walking over to a table where a Coca-Cola sat along with a blue envelope with one on it.

"Did you see who was sitting there?" Sam asked the waiter.

"Just some guy." He answered shrugging.

Just then the door at the back, close to where Dean was now sitting, opened.

"Oh this is cruel even by your standards!" River barked at the Doctor.

"Or hello as people used to say." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor?" Amy said.

"Just went out to get my special straw." The Doctor explained.

"You're ok! How can you be ok?" Amy said with wander as she circled the Doctor.

"Of course I'm ok, I'm always ok, I'm the king of ok. Ew that's a rubbish title forget that title. Rory the Roman that's a good title, hello Rory." The Doctor said letting go of Amy and hugging Rory.

"Doctor River Song, you bad, bad girl what trouble have you got for me this time?" The Doctor asked standing in front of her.

River slaps the Doctor across the face.

"How come I point a gun at him everyone freaks out but she gets to his him?" Dean asked Sam.

"Ok I assume that is for something I haven't done yet?!" The Doctor said to River.

"Yes it is." She confirmed as she nodded.

"Good looking forward to it." The Doctor said rubbing his cheek.

"I don't understand how can you be here?" Rory asked poking the Doctor in the chest.

"I was invited!" the Doctor said taking the invitation out of Dean's hand.

"Same as you I assume or it's a hell of a coincidence." He added putting down the invitation.

"Amy ask the Doctor what age he is." River ordered her.

"That's a bit personal!" The Doctor said awkwardly chewing his straw.

"Tell her what age you are!" River demanded.

"Nine hundred and nine." He answered.

"Oh my God I get it!" Amy said in shock.

"I don't! What are we all doing here?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"If you don't k-" Dean started but Sam elbowed him.

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969 and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third." River informed him.

"Recruited by who?" The Doctor asked still chewing his straw.

"Someone who trusts you more than anyone else in the universe." The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers." River answers.

"Well it's not us." Dean said using his thumb to indicate himself and Sam.

"Yes that's something too, why is it that you're not waving a gun in my face?" the Doctor asked as he bent down to look Dean in the face.

"I'd have thought you'd have had enough of that lately." Dean answered; he saw the warning look on rivers face.

They all go to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Dean stands there, feeling awkward after the last time he was in it.

Everyone is aware that the Doctor is talking and using the console but no one is really paying attention to what he is saying they are all too worried about what it is they are meant to do.

They can't take not knowing and jut listening to the Doctor's babble so the eventually all meet under the console.

"I don't get why he just wouldn't go into the future and save is past self, which is actually his future self and.. I'm getting a head ach." Dean said rubbing his eyes.

"He can do that, he can't ever know about his future self of it could destroy the universe." River explained to everyone.

"But he has done it before!" Amy said getting excited.

"Yeah but in all fairness the universe did explode." Rory reminded her.

"I'm sorry the universe did what?" Sam asked holding a hand up.

"I'm being extremely clever up here and there is no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?!" the Doctor asked angrily hanging upside down over the railing, his hair flopping in front of his face.

"I don't think I can wait someone give me a gun." Dean muttered.

They all head back up the stairs to the Doctor who was taking about time.

"It not a straight line it's all bumpy wompy." The Doctor said.

"I gave the T.A.R.D.I.S Canton Everett Delaware the third and she has pointed us to." The Doctor walked over to the scanner.

"Washington D.C April eight 1969. Well then why haven't we landed?" Amy asked.

"Because that's not where we are going." The Doctor answered spinning around.

"Ok where are we going then?" Asked Dean who was still wondering if he could shoot the Doctor.

"The Ponds are going home to have baby's, River is going back to prison, the Winchesters are going home to kill thing and me I might go join a knitting club." The Doctor sat down.

"What a mysterious summons and you think I'm just going to go?!" the Doctor asked.

"Didn't stop him going to the dinner." Dean muttered to Sam.

"Who sent those messages, I can tell by your faces you know. Don't play games with me, don't ever think you are capable of that." eleven told them looking around.

"Trust us this time." River said stepping forward.

"Trust you?! Sure just one thing who are you?"

River didn't answer the Doctor.

"Ok why are you in prison, who did you kill? I love a bad girl me but trust you? Seriously?" He gave her a disbelieving look.

Dean put up his hand.

"Feel free not to trust us." He said smiling.

"Trust me!" Amy said in a desperate tone as she moved to stand with the Doctor.

"Ok." The Doctor answered.

"You have to do this and you can't ask why." She told him.

"Are you being threatened?" He guessed.

"No!" She answered honestly.

"You're lying." He accused.

"I'm not!"

"Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters." He told her.

Amy thought for a moment.

"Fish fingers and custard." She answered.

Fish fingers and custard? Dean mouthed to Sam.

Amy and the Doctor smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"My life in your hands Amelia Pond." The Doctor smiled and sprinted off.

"Thank you." River whispered.

The T.A.R.D.I.S touched down and the Doctor left first to see the lay of the land.

It wasn't long before Dean and Sam where the only ones left in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked Sam.

"About what part."

"Any of it, please tell me I'm not crazy for not wanting to save this guy." Dean asked his younger brother.

"I don't know."

"Come on Sammy, this guy blow up the universe." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah but he must have saved it."

"Says who? How do we know it won't happen tomorrow? And even if he did where was he when we needed help with the apocalypse?"

"I don't know." Sam answered as he shrugged.

"I'll tell you finding himself a nice red haired Scottish girl and her husband, now what the hell is that about?"

Sam didn't answer he just shrugged again.

The T.A.R.D.I.S doors opened the Doctor, Rory, Amy, River and Crowley walked in.

Dean raised his gun and Sam jumped up out of the seat he was sitting in.

"What are you doing?" River demanded reaching for her revolver.

"What's the matter Doctor don't you recognise Crowley?" Dean asked shocked.


	3. A Crowley by Any Other Name

Canton or as far as Dean was concerned Crowley, had not noticed the gun pointed in his direction. Looking around in every direction trying to absorb everything in was taking up all of his attention.

"No, this is Canton." The Doctor said correcting Dean.

"No it's Crowley, you know king of hell, pain in my-"

"Neck." Sam finished.

Canton finally noticed the pistol Dean held.

"What's his problem." Canton raised his hands.

"Oh full proof plan, change to an American accent. No one would see through that."

"I don't fallow." Canton looked to the Doctor.

"Why don't you recognise him?" Dean asked looking out of the corner of his eye at the Doctor.

"Because I just met him and his name is Canton!" The Doctor shuffled forward to try and look closer at Dean as if his mind was fractured.

"I'm not this crawly." Canton reaffirmed.

"CROWLEY!" Dean roared.

"Ok can you, you know go crazy later?" The Doctor gave Dean a questioning look. "Because we have a little girl to save."

"A girl?" Amy repeated.

"Yes, Nixon asked the child two questions Who are you and where are you. The child was answering where." The Doctor shouted as he run up the small stairs to the console.

"River what have Jefferson, Adams, and Hamilton all got in common?" The Doctor asked her.

"Three of Americas founding fathers?!" She stated.

"Yes!" the Doctor said smiling. "Two of them fancied me." The Doctor said with a cocky smile.

"I bet." Dean said over his shoulder while he continued to face Canton.

"Are you going to hold that gun in Cant-"

"CROWLEY."

"His face?" The Doctor asked Dean without looking at him and still flicking and pressing things on the console.

"I'm watching you Crowley; you might have him fooled but not me." Dean said walking forward to whisper to Crowley as he tucked his gun into he's waistband.

"Canton!" he said moving forward. "My name is Canton."

"Oh idea, let's call him C?! The doctor said. "Like M or Q."

Dean rolled his eyes, how did the Doctor not get that he was talking about the king of hell. Who was actually meant to be dead as Cas had only just burned his bones.

"Where would you find three historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor asked.

Sam shrugged .

"Where?" Amy asked.

The Doctor flipped a switch. "Here!" he shouted and as he passed he grabbed Amy's hand.

He jumped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and the others fallowed, Dean keeping close to C.

"Where are we?" Sam asked shooting the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S behind him.

"A few miles outside Cape Kennedy space station." Answered the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to River. "You've got that look again!" He told her.

"What look?"

"That he's hot when he's smart."

"I look like this all the time."

"Thank you."

The all start to explore the surrounding rooms. In one of the rooms they find a sort of surgical table.

Dean stands back so he can keep a clear view of C who is getting the who "space and time" speech from Rory, Dean can see the Doctor and River talking then when the Doctor walks off Dean watched as Amy and River whisper to each other.

The come across a man hole.

"I'll have a look," River says lowering herself into the small hole.

"Be safe!" the doctor ordered. "And yell if you need help."

"Oh don't worry I'm quite the screamer." River replied.

For the first time since he saw C, Dean took his eyes off him.

Dean pulled an impressed face.

River disappears from view for a few seconds and then reapers.

"All clear, just give me a few more seconds I want to take another look around." River announced, then beginning to descend again.

"Rory go with her." The doctor instructed him.

"Yeah Sam go with her." Dean ordered his younger brother.

"Why do I have-" Sam had started to protest.

Dean gave a meaningful look to C.

"Fine."

Sam was last to squeeze himself into the hole and gave Dean a reproachful look before disappearing.

The Doctor, Amy, C and Dean stood around waiting for the others to come back when suddenly there was a girls scream for help, they ran forward C in the lead and Dean just behind him. Amy had pulled the Doctor back.

Dean had lost sight of C for just a fraction of a second and came around a corner just in time to find C falling to the ground in an empty room.

Dean could hear Amy say "I need to tell you something." To the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Dean shouted.

Both the Doctor and Amy came around the corner. The Doctor hurried forward but Amy seemed panicked and pulled at the Doctor.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant." Amy blurted.

"Wow you get about!" Dean said to the Doctor.

Just then the space man appeared, as it lifted its visor Amy reached for the gun Dean had just put down she swung around and fired before she saw the little girl in the space suit.

"No!" Dean and the Doctor had shouted but too late.

Amy screamed.

Amy's scream was echoed in River's scream.

A/N Please forgive this chapter for being so short. I really wanted to make this a chapter of it's on to bridge the last one and the next one. I could have added it to the end of the previous one but I wanted to have it on its own I hope you like it regardless of its length and I promise to have the next chapter up in the next week or so.


End file.
